Voulez vous
by Alexandria24
Summary: Una fiesta. Sabes que te deseo, Sé que me deseas. La question c'est voulez vous?


UNa noche de fiesta. Sabes que te deseo, sé que me deseas. La question c'est voulez vous?

Bien, ya todos saben el rollo ese de las notas de autora, el Disclaimers y todo eso. Vayamos al asunto.

No aguantaba ni un minuto más. Su sola presencia la mareaba de tal manera que era incapaz de pensar algo coherente.

Santa Madre de Dios, ¿cómo habia llegado ella, Tomoyo Daidouji, a tales extremos de no ser ni siquiera capaz de respirar por la presencia de UN HOMBRE?

Pero cabe aclarar, que no era cualquier hombre. No, no era cualquier hombre. Era Touya Kinomoto.

Miro a sakura, que en estos momentos coreaba, algo achispada, a una chica que cantaba Like A Virgin, de Madonna, en el escenario de un karaoke, mientras que su novio, Shaoran Li, ordenaba otra ronda de chupitos de tequila. Todo habia sido culpa suya. Si, definitivamente, cuando llegara a casa buscaria por Internet un libro sobre _Como matar para dummies_ y aplicaria sus sabios conocimientos en su amiga.

Por que era culpa de Sakura que ella se encontrara en ese karaoke, con cinco chupitos de tequila en el estómago y la falda mas corta jamas creada por el hombre, celebrando su vuelta a casa después de cinco años en París, estudiando diseño. No sabia como Sakura habia logrado convencer a Shaoran y a su hermano, y peor, no sabia _como demonios ella se habia dejado convencer. _

El sofá de skay se movio justo a su lado, y sintió como un enorme cuerpo se acercaba lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oido.

- ¿Crees que deberia preocuparme por los trece chupitos de tequila que lleva mi hermana?

_¡Ave María Purísima!_ La voz de ese hombre la inundó por completo. Cálida, grave, sensual, ardiente. Notó como su cuerpo se encendía solo con ese sonido. Se tomó otro trago de golpe antes de voltearse a verlo.

Grave error.

Cuando lo vio frente a ella, vestido con esos vaqueros ajustados que marcaban perfectamente _todo lo que tenian que marcar_, una camisa de manga corta negra que dejaba ver todos sus músculos tan bien formados y ese pelo revuelto que le daba un aire tan sumamente sexy, acompañado con esa sonrisa de medio lado y su mirada divertida, cayó.

Y, oh, Dios, cómo cayó.

No pudo evitar que su cerebro imaginara lo que era sentir esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sus manos morenas tocando y acariciando cada parte posible de su cuerpo, sus perfectos labios besando lugares recónditos de su anatomía.

_¡Ave María Purísima!_

El dejo de ver a su hermana y se giro hacia ella. Pudo ver perfectamente como su mirada subia por su cuerpo, deteniendose en sus caderas y en sus pechos, hasta llegar a sus ojos.

La lujuria que vio en sus ojos de chocolate le provocó una combustión espontanea.

- Déjala, ya es mayorcita. – respondió a su pregunta con una picardía inusual en ella, seguramente provocada por el alcohol.

- Sí, ya es…mayorcita.- respondió el mientras sus ojos miraban los suyos fijamente, con una lujuria atrayente. Y ella sabia que no se estaba refiriendo a Sakura. No, esa habia sido una indirecta muy directa.

_Estas en medio de un karaoke, con mas alcohol en la sangre de la que has tenido en tu puñetera vida, y mas ardiente de lo que has estado nunca. O consigues arrastrarlo hacia tu habitación de hotel para echar un polvo o te juro que no te lo perdono en la vida._

Y la voz de su cerebro nunca le pareció mas acertada.

Se levantó de pronto, aún sintiendo la mirada de Touya atravesándola, y se dirigió hasta la maquinita que habia en una esquina que servia para elegir las canciones.

Pulsó un par de botones hasta que dio con la cancion adecuada, y se subió al pequeño escenario, junto con los primeros acordes de la canción.

Y comenzó a cantar.

People everywhere

A sense of expectation hanging in the air  
>Giving out a spark<br>Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark  
>And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end<br>Masters of the scene  
>We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more<br>You know what I mean

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
>Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)<br>Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
>Nothing promised, no regrets<br>Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
>Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)<br>You know what to do (ah-ha)  
>La question c'est voulez-vous<br>Voulez-vous...

I know what you think  
>"The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink"<br>Feeling mighty proud  
>I see you leave your table, pushing through the crowd<br>I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game  
>Master of the scene<br>We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
>You know what I mean<p>

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
>Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)<br>Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
>Nothing promised, no regrets<br>Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
>Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)<br>You know what to do (ah-ha)  
>La question c'est voulez-vous<p>

And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end  
>Masters of the scene<br>We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
>You know what I mean<p>

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
>Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)<br>Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
>Nothing promised, no regrets<br>Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
>Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)<br>You know what to do (ah-ha)  
>La question c'est voulez-vous<br>Voulez-vous...

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
>Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)<br>Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
>Nothing promised, no regrets<br>Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
>Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)<br>You know what to do (ah-ha)  
>I can still say voulez-vous<p>

Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)  
>Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)<br>Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)  
>Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)<p>

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
>Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)<br>Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
>Nothing promised, no regrets<br>Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
>Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)<br>You know what to do (ah-ha)  
>I can still say voulez-vous<p>

Cuando terminó de cantar, los aplausos llenaron la sala, aunque ella no le prestó atención. Estaba muy ocupada mirando esos ojos que la habian estado mirando durante todo el tiempo.

Despues de bajar y volver a sentarse, al cabo de unos minutos (y tras otros dos chupitos mas) Touya propuso volver cada uno a su casa.

- Antes de que esos dos se coman.- dijo, refiriendose a Sakura y Shaoran, que se besaban con pasion, la castaña sentada sobre las piernas de su novio y con las manos de este recorriendo sus muslos en una escena no muy ortodoxa.

Sakura y Shaoran tomaron un taxi, ya que a causa del alcohol difícilmente podrian conducir, y Touya se ofreció a llevar a Tomoyo a su hotel, siendo él el que menos habia bebido.

Al llegar a la puerta de su suite, Tomoyo tomó aire antes de colar la tarjeta por la ranura y abrir la puerta, para volverse hacia Touya.

- ¿Pasas a… tomar algo?- preguntó.

- ¿No crees que has bebido demasiado?- le contestó arqueando una ceja.

- No, no, no, yo estoy en mis cinco sentidos.- obviamente, el segundo sentido con el que iba dirigida la frase era claro.

- La question c'est voulez vouz? – respondió él, ya dejando los juegos aparte, con una clara intención.

Como toda respuesta, Tomoyo se irguió hasta alcanzar sus labios, donde depositó un beso al principio casto, pero, que al encontrar respuesta de su acompañante, se volvió puro fuego.

Touya rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, alzándola para quedarla a su altura. Tomoyo enroscó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, ambos sin abandonar ese beso con sabor a alcohol.

Como pudieron, ambos entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de si, hasta llegar a la cama. Las rodillas de Tomoyo tropezaron con ella, haciendolos caer a los dos sobre el mullido colchón.

El calor en el ambiente cada vez era mas notable. La ropa de ambos comenzaba a estorbar, asi que Touya no dudó en deshacerse de la camisa de ella, dejando a la vista un sujetador negro de encaje que, en otro momento, de seguro le hubiera parecido terriblemente sexy, pero ahora, simplemente estorbaba.

Ella no se quedó atrás. Sus blancas manos arrancaron con impaciencia la blusa de Touya, y se deslizaron a traves de todo ese torso tan musculoso y bien formado que su acompañante poseía.

La ropa de ambos fue quedando a un lado, sus cuerpos humedos y desnudos tocándose en la oscuridad.

Las manos de él recorrieron el pequeño cuerpo de ella, repasando sus generosas curvas. Deslizó sus labios desde su boca a su pecho, dejando un rastro de húmedos besos por todo su cuello y clavícula. Lamió con avidez los bien formados y duros montículos de sus pechos, deleitándose con el sonido de sus gemidos y exclamaciones de sorpresa cuando él mordía uno de sus pezones sin previo aviso.

Su boca fue bajando por su abdomen, deteniéndose para lamer su ombligo, provocándole cosquillas y oleadas de placer a partes iguales.

Tomoyo sintió como la boca de Touya seguia bajando hasta llegar a su zona intima. Él le abrió delicadamente las piernas, los suficiente para colocar su boca entre ellas y…

_¡Jesus, maría y José!_

Apretó los puños sobre las sabanas al sentir como su juguetona lengua lamia su zona mas sensible. Las penetraciones de su lengua le provocaban tales oleadas de placer que sentía que su mente se separaba de su cuerpo, impidiendo cualquier tipo de pensamiento, sólo haciendo que sintiera que con cada profunda penetración de su lengua, se iba hundiendo cada vez mas en un pozo de placer infinito del que no queria salir.

Un grito de placer se escapó de su garganta cuando los dientes de él atraparon delicadamente su clítoris, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer.

- To…Touya…para…te necesito…ahora!- dijo con impaciencia, agarrandolo del cabello y tirando de él hasta unir sus labios con los suyos en un beso tórrido.

Él la obedeció de inmediato, introduciéndose en ella por completo. La calidez y humedad de su interior hizo que perdiera el rumbo, y en ese momento se dejo abandonar por el placer. Su cuerpo instintivamente la penetraba con pasión buscando mas presión, mas calor, mas profundo, mas fuerte, mas placer.

Los apasionados gemidos y gritos de ambos llenaban la habitación. Tomoyo se sentía morir. Nunca, jamás, con ningún hombre habia sentido tal placer como en ese momento. Pero no iba a quedarse quieta.

Rápidamente, intercambió posiciones con su amante, quedando ella sobre él, acariciando su cuerpo, meciéndose lentamente buscando más placer aún.

En esos momentos, a Touya le pareció todo una visión. Ver el cuerpo de Tomoyo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor e iluminado por la luna, su cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los ojos en blancos y semicerrados por el placer, sus rojos e hinchados labios entreabiertos dejando salir sus excitantes gemidos, su larguísimo pelo cayendo libremente, meciéndo sus caderas lentamente haciendolo llegar a las profundidades de su ser y llenandolo de un placer indescriptible. Se le antojó una imagen de la perfeccion, la imagen mas femenina jamas creada por dios, la diosa Afrodita caida del Olimpo justo en su cama.

Lentamente, Touya se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama con Tomollo encima y rodeándolo con las piernas. Las embestidas se hicieron mas rápidas y profundas (si es que eso era posible), haciendo que ambos llegaran al climax al mismo tiempo, entre sudor, gritos, gemidos y jadeos. Una ola de placer les recorrió por completo, casi como electricidad, robándoles el aliento y la energía, haciendo que ambos cayeran estrepitosamente, juntos y revueltos, aún unidos, sobre la cama.

Las respiraciones de ambos se fueron tranquilizando lentamente. Ya con mas tranquilidad, Tomoyo enredó las piernas alrededor de las de Touya, se colocó en su pecho y se estiró, como una gatita mimosa.

- Buenas noches, Touya.- susurró, antes de dormirse.

- Buenas noches, Tomoyo- le susurró el, a sabiendas de que no lo escuchaba. La abrazó mientras acariciaba su pelo y la besó en la frente, acomodandola entre sus brazos solo unos segundos antes de caer dormido.


End file.
